


Aren’t We Supposed to Hate Each Other?

by HelpmeNow2021



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpmeNow2021/pseuds/HelpmeNow2021
Summary: What happens when Santana sets Kurt up on a blind date with the one and only Sebastian Smythe?





	Aren’t We Supposed to Hate Each Other?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story. I originally wrote it for an English assignment.

As I am in the dimly-lit restaurant waiting for my blind-date, I am going through my phone trying to entertain myself as I wait for my date to show up.  
“Well hello, Princess,” I hear from someone above me. I look up and my eyes widen in shock and disbelief.  
“Oh heck no,” I mumble as Sebastian sits down across from me. Mentally cursing Santana for setting me up and not telling me who it was.  
“What are you doing here, Meerkat?” I ask with a level of sneer.  
“I’m here for a date with my dear Princess,” Sebastian says jokingly.  
“Why, is this a joke to you?” I ask curiously, still not believing what is happening right in front of my eyes. I mean surely with Sebastian and Santana teaming up together, this has to be a joke.  
“Oh no, this is not a joke, I was promised a date with you, and that is what I expect,” Sebastian says with a smirk on his face, “but I have to say you don’t look like an old Betty White tonight, so that's okay.”  
“Geez, thanks I feel so swooned,” I say back in a monotone voice, trying to show no emotion whatsoever. Trying but failing. I ended up smiling a little bit. I didn’t know it was possible but the Meerkat was actually pretty nice when he wasn’t acting like a self-centered little weasel.  
We’re eating dinner when it happens. It’s a slip of the tongue really, nothing else. I do not know what came over me that made me say it, but I did, and now all I can do is wait for him to answer the question, _Aren’t_ _we_ _supposed_ _to_ _hate_ _each_ _other?_  
He ponders the question for a few moments before he opens his mouth to answer, “I think we got off on the wrong foot, and we never actually got to know each other like we could have. Besides, I think that if we had gotten together in high school, I don't think anyone would have been able to handle us.”  
“And why do you say that?” I ask him with a huge smile on my face, realizing this is one of the best nights I have had in a long time.  
“Are you kidding?” he jokes, “the Princess and the Meerkat dating, we would have drove everyone nuts with our craziness and drama.”  
I cannot help but agree with him. I know that I was a bit over the top when I was younger. Okay, I was more than a bit. I was more like a ‘wear diamonds to a casual event’ person.  
“So I just have to ask, so who planned all of this, you or Santana?” I ask curiously about who actually wanted this more.  
“We both actually planned this together because I wanted it to be perfect, so I needed a little help,” Sebastian says.  
We pay for dinner and leave the restaurant. We decide to take a walk through the park. I can feel the cool breeze against my face as we make our way down to a bench. We sit down and Sebastian casually wraps his arm around me. I lean into his touch and take a deep breath as I look out at the dark summer’s night in the empty park, with the small maple trees and big pond in the middle. Everything is perfect.  
“You know, tonight has been great,” I tell Sebastian.  
“Yeah, with everything going perfectly, it was okay,” he jokes.  
I punch him lightly on his arm as he just wraps around me tighter. Next thing I knew, we were just rambling on about random things, and I was loving every minute of it.  
What felt like an eternity, yet no time at all, Sebastian was walking me back to my apartment.  
When we reached my building, we turn and face each other. We tell each other good night and I can feel him start to lean in. I lean in too, but then quickly I dodge him and hug him.  
“I don’t kiss on the first date,” I say patting him on his cheek and then running into my building, leaving him there stunned in silence with a shocked look on his face.


End file.
